russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Koreanovelas at night
June 14, 2014 The Kapambansa Network PTV-4 is now the Olympic Network providing a full blast campaign will involve a complete history of the Olympic Games from 1986 up to present with the launching of the network's new logo is still with P and campaign as the Olympic Network. In a surprise in Philippine television, Viva Television (a division of Viva Entertainment that includes Viva Films) recently went into a partnership with People's Television Network (PTV-4) and the same Viva blocktimers with IBC-13 (with Asian Television Content) and RPN-9 (with Solar Entertainment). It's not exactly a business partnership, but a mutual agreement of cooperation allowing Viva to block-but the primetime slots. At a recent presscon, the chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. announced the three new programs that occupy those slots: Angel's Revenge (7 p.m.) and You Are My Destiny (9 p.m.) which premiered last February 3 and Wonderful Days (9:30 p.m.) premiered last June 2 will run daily from Monday to Friday. It is a bold move, I guess, by both Viva and The Kapambansa Network PTV-4 considering the formidable competition two warring network giants in the primetime block. The PBA D-League games, committed to deliver the best coverage. "This is making PTV-4, the country's number 1 sports channel, a tradition that will continue to boost sports development in the Philippines." But according to Viva execs, there will always be an audience who may want other fare apart from the soap opera types which by tradition have been dominating this time segment. PTV-4 general manager Cleo B. Dongga-as that the Olympic Games will be a blockbuster and will contribute greatly to PTV's programming. Angel's Revenge, You Are My Destiny and Wonderful Days are both Korean soaps. Viva, actually, has been emboldened by the success of IBC's Spy Myung-Wol which is giving the soap operas a run for their money with recent ratings that could gradually change audience viewing patterns in the months. The new two Korean primetime soaps are a big gamble by Viva. But Vic del Rosario, Jr. is very optimistic that they could set a precedent in alternative programming. In time for the media convergence organization Media ng Bayan. Watch out for the refreshing change as the Philippine television history. Through the years of GTV (Government Television) thru the National Media Production Center, MBS (Maharlika Broadcasting System) under the leadership of NMPC Minister Gregorio Cendana, NBN (National Broadcasting Network), the government network and PTV, the newest alternative government TV station. The national network now merger to the People's Television Network. Telebisyon ng Bayan as The Kapambansa Network giving wider access to top-quality programming, cultural and educational, entertainment and credible source of news and public affairs programs. The combination of highly complementable technology and expertess. Plus the coverage deliver of sports programming. If indeed, the market projections at the Viva lot are right, the onset of this new development on primetime TV could spark a three-way primetime ratings war between ABS-CBN and GMA as well as number 3 spots like IBC, TV5 and RPN. Exciting, isn't it? PTV-4's new station ID, with the Olympic logo was produced by Cinema Artists under Mike de Leon. 'PTV-4 now on its 40th anniversary with new shows this February 2014' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (cartoon) (February 1) - Saturday 4:30PM-5:00PM *''Larawang Kupas'' (drama anthology) (February 1) - Saturday 9:15PM-10:00PM *Hosted by: Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza *''Pappyland'' (children's program) (February 3) - Monday to Friday 11:30AM-12:00NN *''Make Way for Noddy'' (cartoon) (February 3) - Monday to Friday 12:00NN-12:30PM *''Terrytoons'' (cartoon) (February 3) - Monday to Friday 12:30PM-1:00PM *''You Are My Destiny'' (first-ever Koreanovela) (February 3) - Monday to Friday 9:00PM-9:30PM *Starring: Im Yoona, a member of the K-pop group Girls' Generation *''The Doctor Is In'' (medical program) (February 15) - Saturday 5:30PM-6:00PM *Hosted by: DOH Asec. Eric Tayag and Dr. Darah Chavez *''K-Pop Idol Search Pinoy Edition'' (reality talent show) (February 16) - Sunday 8:00PM-9:00PM *''Xperience Pinoy Sports TV'' (February 23) - Sunday 3:00PM-4:00PM 'PTV-4 Schedule (April 2014)' To serve you better and cater to our fellow Filipinos abroad, People's Television Network (PTV) whose tagline Telebisyon ng Bayan, is your source of Philippine television history. This means non-stop news and public affairs, cultural and educational programs, children's shows, sports and entertainment programs to keep your day complete. And this milestone makes us the alternative TV station for your Kapambansa! :Monday-Friday :4 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Balitaan (LIVE) :7 am - Good Morning Boss! (LIVE) :9 am - Fun with Math :9:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy :Fri: CONSTEL English :10 am - Chemistry in Action (Mon-Thurs) :10:30 am - EZ Shop :11:30 am - Pappyland :12 nn - Make Way for Noddy :12:30 pm - Terrytoons :1 pm - News@1 (LIVE) :2:30 pm - ASEAN AVP: One Vision, One Identity, One Community :3 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :4 pm - Tipong Pinoy :4:30 pm - Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas :5 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) :7 pm - :Mon: Concert at the Park :Tue: Report Kay Boss! :Wed: PTV Special Forum (until 8:30 pm) :Thurs: Damayan :Fri: GSIS Members Hour :8 pm - :Mon: The Veronica Chronicles :Tue: S.M.E. Go! :Wed: Be Alive! (8:30 pm) :Thurs: BizNews :Fri: Gov@Work :9 pm - You Are My Destiny :9:30 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:45 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) :11 pm - :Mon: Signs and Wonders :Tue: Yan ang Marino :Wed: The Key of David :Thurs: Amazing Facts Presents :Fri: Gabay at Aksyon :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - Oras ng Himala :Saturday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Soldiers of Christ :6 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :7 am - Agrikultura ETC :7:30 am - I Got It! :8 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! :10 am - Buhay Pinoy :10:30 am - Tito the Explorer :11 am - Asenso Pinoy :11:30 am - Dexter's Laboratory (Cartoon Network on PTV) :12 nn - Johnny Bravo (Cartoon Network on PTV) :12:30 pm - The Powerpuff Girls (Cartoon Network on PTV) :1 pm - News@1 The Week That Was (LIVE) :2 pm - Auto Review :2:30 pm - PTV Special Forum (replay) :4 pm - Baby Looney Toons :4:30 pm - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic :5 pm - Tom and Jerry Kids :5:30 pm - The Doctor Is In :6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) :7 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Larawang Kupas :10 pm - CameraGeekTV: Pinoy Best Shot :11 pm - Pinoy US Cops: Ride Along :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - Oras ng Himala :Sunday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Upon this Rock :7:30 am - The Word Exposed :8:30 am - Talitha Kim Healing Mass (LIVE) :9:30 am - CHInoy TV :10:30 am - Lutong Bahay :11 am - Kusina Atbp. :11:30 am - Courage the Cowardly Dog (Cartoon Network on PTV) :12 nn - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Cartoon Network on PTV) :12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse (Cartoon Network on PTV) :1 pm - News@1 Junior Edition :2 pm - Ating Alamin :3 pm - Kakaibang Lunas :3:30 pm - Xtreme Pinoy Sports TV :4 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) :7 pm - In This Corner :8 pm - K-Pop Idol Search Pinoy Edition :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Paco Park Presents :10 pm - Power to Unite :10:30 pm - Primetime Specials :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala 'Programming' PTV Newscenter *''Panahon.TV'' - Rely on the 2013 Wind Vane Awardee for what you need to know on the latest and most comprehensive weather forecast daily with hourly updates. *''Balitaan'' - Jumpstart your day! Wake up to the right side of the news served hot and fresh. *''News@1'' - Get a whiff of the latest national and global departments every afternoon. *''News@6'' - At the height of the rush hour, keep yourself up-to-speed with the biggest stories of the day. *''PTV Newsbreak'' *''NewsLife'' - PTV's news in the English language. *''News@1 The Week That Was'' *''The Weekend News'' - Catch up with the beefiest news stories on primetime weekends. *''News@1 Junior Edition'' PTV Public Affairs *''Good Morning Boss!'' - Tune in to a telemagazine infused with the latest buzz in the metro. *''BizNews'' *''The Veronica Chroniocles'' - Join veteran broadcaster Veronica Balayut-Jimenez as she retells the stories and dissects the controversial issues that significantly rocked the country. *''Report Kay Boss!'' *''S.M.E. Go!'' *''PTV Special Forum'' - Walk the walk. How would you handle the country's sociopolitical issues? *''Gov@Work'' - Government information at your tips. Public Service *''Damayan'' *''GSIS Members Hour'' *''Yan Ang Marino'' *''Gabay at Aksyon'' *''The Doctor Is In'' *''Pinoy US Cops: Ride Along'' *''Asenso Pinoy'' - Prep up of for a change to learn and an even bigger chance to learn. Cultural *''Tipong Pinoy'' *''Concert at the Park'' *''Agrikultura ETC'' *''Mag-Agri Tayo!'' *''Lutong Bahay'' *''Kusina Atbp.'' *''Ating Alamin'' *''Paco Park Presents'' Educational *''Fun with Math'' - Hosted by Queena Lee-Chua, an adaptation of the NHK produced video material of the same title. The local version is an educational program that helps kids to understand math problems better through the use of cartoon characters. Mathematical concepts are simplified for the children by using everyday experiences where they can fully comprehend the concepts involved. In each episode, the teacher presents a problem, and solutions are given by the puppets as applied in day-to-day activities. Fun with Math proves that kids can actually enjoy and have fun in learning Math. *''Physics in Everyday Life'' - Hosted by Dr. Zeny Domingo, a telecourse for high school Physics teachers and college students that features lessons on physics. The telecourse facilitates learning and development of concepts in Physics. This is done by linking physical concepts and principles with daily activities as well as laboratory experiments and demonstrations. The program also demonstrates teaching strategies that promote active learner participation and acquisition of logical thinking skills. *''Science Made Easy'' - Hosted by Lourdes R. Carale, a telecourse for elementary students that features lessons on basic science. It is specifically designed to make teachers aware that teaching is not difficult and that it can be exciting and enjoyable. It also aims to develop thinking skills and demonstrate different strategies and activities for making science concepts easily understandable to grade school pupils. In addition, it provides teachers with a basic understanding of science concepts required in the elementary curriculum and their applications in daily life. Science Made Easy is a comprehensive distance learning program via television. *''Chemistry in Action'' - Hosted by Ramon Miranda, a telecourse which aims to enhance the teachers' competence and confidence in teaching Chemistry to high school students that features lessons on chemistry. It specifically targets lessons that are usually hard to teach, giving the teachers leverage when teaching their students in a classroom setting. Expository presentations, laboratory demonstrations, and applications of concepts and principles using familiar examples are provided to impart these concepts effectively. *''CONSTEL English'' - Hosted by Mae Fernandez-Legaspi, a telecourse for high school students that aims to upgrade the teaching competencies of English teachers. Consisting of 45 lessons with various segments in Listening, Reading, Writing, Speaking, Grammar, and Literature, these are specifically designed for English teachers to have a comprehensive distance learning program via television. Teaching materials along with supplementary activities to enhance comprehension and participation also accompany the lessons. Each episode has been evaluated by project consultants and ELT specialists. This telecourse directly benefits elementary, secondary, and tertiary English teachers in both public and private schools. *''I Got It!'' PTV Kids *''Pappyland'' *''Make Way for Noody'' *''Terrytoons'' *''Baby Looney Toons'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids '' Cartoon Network on PTV *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' Travel and Lifestyle *''Be Alive'' *''Buhay Pinoy'' *''CameraGeekTV: Pinoy Best Shot'' - Know the techniques of taking photos and videos straight from the pros. *''Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas'' *''Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas'' *''Tito The Explorer'' *''Wow Pinoy!'' Koreanovela *''You Are My Destiny'' Entertainment *''K-Pop Idol Search Pinoy Edition'' *''Larawang Kupas'' *''Philippine Lotto Draw'' *''Primetime Specials'' Sports *''Auto Review'' *''In This Corner'' *''PBA D-League'' *''PTV Sports'' - Gear up for an engaging ride to the world of sports. *''Xtreme Pinoy Sports TV'' Religious *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' *''Signs and Wonders'' *''The Key of David'' *''Amazing Facts Presents'' *''Oras ng Himala'' *''Soldiers of Christ'' *''Upon this Rock'' *''The Word Exposed'' *''Talitha Kim Healing Mass'' *''Power to Unite''